L'académie de Fairy tail
by Clairefiction
Summary: On est au lycée de fairy tail un lycée très réputé pour accueillir les meilleurs mages et les élèves qui viennent des meilleures familles. On va suivre notre équipe préfèrée Natsu Erza Grey Lucy Wendy Jellal et Mira dans leur aventures vies et histoires de coeur.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien. Je commence juste et ceci est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît. Cependant je suis à l'écoute de toutes les remarques constructives et conseils. Je vous laisse avec le prologue.

Prologue: Dans le royaume de Fiore paie. La magie est devenue dangereuse et par conséquent plus dure à contrôler. C'est pour cela que plusieurs écoles ont dû être reconnues. Dans le but d'apprendre la magie aux personnes ayant un corps et un mental suffisament puissant pour l'endurer. On appelle ces gens la nouvelle génération magique (la NGM). Ils représentent environ 20% de la population actuelle. Ils sont plus puissants que les anciens mages.  
Mais malgré le nombre d'écoles qui existent seules deux sortes vraiment du lot:  
\- Fairy Tail  
\- Sabertooth  
(Incrustation de l'auteure dsl?  
Je vous préviens certains mages de fairy tail seront a Sabertooth)

Chapitre 1: En Avant

C'est enfin le grand jour: aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Tous nos mages préférés se préparent pour cela.  
Dans les richesses demeures de tous ces élèves c'est l'effervescence:  
-Madame désire-t'elle de l'aide pour s'habiller .demanda une des employées de la Belle blonde  
\- non merci j'ai fini.

Dans une autre villa non loin de là.  
-Votre voiture est prête mesdemoiselles. déclara le majordome aux deux blanches.  
-Alors nous y allons tout de suite! La jeune femme était très excitée à cette iddée  
-Nan Mira s'il vous plaît j'ai pas envie d'y aller c'est toujours même choisi un long discours a n'en plus finir ensuite la présentation des nouveaux franchement c'est pas la peine je suis fatiguée Mira  
-t'inquète tout se passera bien et puis on va revoir tous nos amis tu verras ce sera bien Liss '?  
-T'as gagné sur y va.  
Et les deux jeunes femmes à partir de leur lycée.

Un interieur de la somptueuse propriété des Dragneel des crsis se font entender.  
-Monsieur; Monsieur! MONSIEUR!  
-Hein quoi pourquoi vous m'avez reveillé!  
-Monsieur je suis desolé mais c'est aujourd'hui vous avez moins de dix minutes avant d'être en retard.  
-Je comprend rien à ce qui passe Alfred mais laisse moi dormir je suis fatigué et j'ai la gueule de bois et par pitié parle moins fort.  
\- Je suis désolé monsieur mais je n'ai pas le choix votre père a déboursé une vraie petite fortune pour que vous souhaitiez intégrer ce lycée et m'a demandé de m'assurez que vous y alliez et c'est ce que je vais faire .  
15 minutes plus tard. Après avoir pris une douche et s'être préparé rapidement Natsu.

Plus loin au Sud de la ville c'est dans la propriété d'une riche marquise.  
étranger et de son époux un riche homme d'affaire qu'une autre élève se préparée.  
-Madame vos parents partent ce soir. Ils seront de retours dans un mois. Vous ne voulez pas aller les saluer avant de partir?  
-Ils sont déjà très occupés je ne souhaite pas les déranger d'avantage. Dîtes leurs que je leur souhaite un bon voyage. Au revoir Marie.  
Et la rouquine partit en direction de la voiture.

Chez les diplomates Fernandez c'est bien plus calme.  
-Vous êtes déjà prêt monsieur? S'exclama la vielle gouvernante.  
-Vous n'avez rien mangé ce n'est pas résonable monsieur.  
-Merci Berte mais je n'ai pas d'appétit sais quand mes parents ont prévu de rentrer?  
-Pour le moment ils sont en mission diplomatique .Ils ont encore pour un mois je le crains.  
-Bien merci au revoir  
-Bonne journée monsieur Jellal  
Et lui aussi pris la direction du lycée.

Non loin d'ici se trouvaient les richesses réalisateur Mr Fulbuster et la très célèbre actrice Marvel.  
-Monsieur Gray, Mlle Wendy votre chauffeur vous assiste.  
-Oui en arrivant  
-Bon tu t'arrives soeurette sur va être à la bourre la!  
-Oh ça va j'arrive j'ai fini.  
-Enfin!

Au lycée fairy high  
-Monsieur on a un problème  
-Quoi encore nos élèves arrivent qu'y a t-il?  
-C'est les professeurs certains ne sont toujours pas là  
-Ce n'est pas si grave vous n'avez qu'à remplacer.  
-Et papi qu'est ce que tu fous tout le monde t'attends  
\- Je sais j'arrive  
-Attendez monsieur  
-quoi encore!  
-Il y a aussi un problème dans l'internat des garçons. La plomberie à lâcher et l'étage de l'aile est, est inondée. Il y a moins trois mois de travaux qu'est ce qu'on fait?  
-Non mais on est maudit  
Bon écoute je suis désolé mais il va falloir qu'on y aille tout de suite  
\- C'est bon Luxus j'arrive

Et le directeur M. Makarof se mit en direction du gymnase ou le discours d'ouverture prévu se faire.  
-Bonjour cher élèves je suis heureux de vous recevoir dans notre bel établissement qui sera votre maison pour l'année qui arrive.  
Cette année sera très spéciale. Les quêtes d'habitude réservées aux dernières années seront accessibles aux deuxièmes années.  
Rappelez vous que cette école est l'élite alors soyez à la hauteur je vous souhaite à tous la réussite. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt jusque là je vous dis bonne chance au revoir.

Certains élèves seront consultés dans mon bureau ne me font pas attendre merci.  
-Vous trouvez pas que c'était un peu rapide?  
-Si je t'avoue que c'est aussi ce que j'ai ressentie mais contente de te revoir en tout cas Mira  
-Moi aussi Erza  
-Tu sais qui c'est la blonde la bas?  
-C'est Lucy Heartfilia elle est nouvelle ici.  
-Lissana depuis quand t'es la?  
\- Je viens d'arriver tu penses qu'on devrait aller lui parler?  
-Oui allons-y sur va pas la laisser toute seule quand même.  
-T'as raison sur y va.  
Et le trio se dirigea vers Lucy.  
* les hauts parleurs * Les élèves: Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandez, Mirajane Strauss et Luxus Draer sont demandés dans le bureau du directeur MAINTENANT!  
-Qu'est ce qu'on a fais?  
-Sur verra bien.

Une fois tout le monde dans le bureau.  
\- tiens tiens mais ce serait Erza  
-Oh Luxus j'avais oublié que tu étais là. Lâche-t-elle exaspérée.  
-Comme tu es méchante avec moi. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Et mis une main sur sa taille pour s'assurer qu'elle ne bouge pas. Le tout en restant à l'abri des regards .et il lui dis  
\- C'est parc que Mira est là ou que ton prince charmant te fais les yeux doux que tu es aussi dure avec moi?  
Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Si bien qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.  
Elle se rapprocha de lui le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui murmura  
-Je te dis dis nous deux c'était une erreur alors oublie.  
La vérité c'est qu'ils sont sortis ensemble avant que Mirajane avoue à Erza la nature de ses sentiments pour Luxus.  
-Je me demande quand même pourquoi on est tous la moi? S'interrogea nôtre dragon de foudre.  
-Sur verra bien au fait Erza il semble que tu étais nommée directrice du conseil des élèves?  
-C'est vrai? Pourquoi tu me l'as l'as pas dis. Je suis ta meilleure amie?  
-Parce que rien est encore sur et je sais pas si je vais accepter désolé Mira.

Makarof fit son apparition  
-Bien je suis content que vous soyez tous là. Si je vous ai convoqué c'est parce que j'ai un problème.  
Cette année un concour magique est organisé. Il doit déterminer quel établissement de magie se verra attribuer la bourse du royaume. Pour ça j'ai fais venir de nouveaux étudiants .Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvel-Fulbester Gray Fulbuster-Marvel et Natsu Dragneel.  
-Je compte sur vous pour faire les meilleurs. Pour ça vous pourrez les emmener en mission ils ont tous un bon niveau magique ça devrait bien se passer mais la compétition n'est que dans trois mois.  
Je compte sur vous Mira tu supervisera Lucy Jellal tu t'occupa de Wendy Erza de Gray et Natsu je compte sur vous tous.

Ah et encore une choisie je sais que Erza tu t'occupe du dortoir des filles et que Jellal s'occupe de celui des garçons mais l'internat du garçon a été inondé donc vous avez organisé le dortoir des filles de façon à pouvoir accueillir tout le monde je compte sur vous merci.  
Bien monsieur.  
Une fois sortit du bureau.  
-Alors c'est tout tu me dis même plus bonjour moi qui pensait que j'aurai au moins le droit à un petit câlin.  
-Mais oui bien sur idiot et titania le prit dans ces bras. Il déplaça ses mains sur ses hanches et elle les mis autour de son cou leurs regards plongeants l'un dans l'autre.  
\- Tu m'as manqué Erza  
\- Toi aussi Jellal  
Il décida finalement de la lâcher pour ne pas l'embrasser.  
-Alors tu fais quoi quoi ces derniers temps. Et ils échangèrent des banalités pendant plus d'une heure.

Du côté de Lucy qui avait rapidement sympathisé avec tout le monde.  
-Salut c'est toi Lucy?  
-Oui je suis nouvelle.  
-OK et vous trois vous devez être Natsu Gray et Wendy?  
-Exact.  
-Oui je sais bon je vais vous présenter. -Je te présente lui c'est Jellal il pratique la magie stellaire. Elle c'est ma soeur Lissana moi c'est Mirajane ont pratique la magie de transformation. Le mec qui a l'air agressif c'est Luxus un chasseur de dragon. La fille au cheveux bleu c'est Jubia une mage d'eau. Et celle qui a des lunettes c'est Lévy elle a la magie des lettres. Je pense que ça devrait suffire pour le moment mais si vous voulez des informations sur quelqu'un hésitez pas. J'ai hâte qu'on devienne tous amis.  
-Etc'  
-Oh elle c'est Erza mais fais moi confiance mieux vaut laisser tomber elle est inaccessible pour toi désolé  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là  
\- Assister quand tu dis Erza tu parle bien de Titania la reine des fées  
-C ' est ça Lucy t'es plutôt bien renseigné  
-En même temps cette fille est une légende vivante  
\- Ça veut dire que si je l'explose je deviens automatiquement le type le plus fort de ce bahut  
-Calme toi Natsu en plus t'as aucune chance  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir et ni une ni deux le mage se précipita sur Erza.  
-Il dira pas que je l'avais pas prévenu  
-ça va faire mal  
Point d'acier du dragon de Feu l'attaque de Natsu était puissante mais Titania l'arreta d'un coup avec une simple épée.  
-Tu sais qu'il est interdit d'utiliser la magie dans le but de blesser un de ces camarades sauf lors d'un défi officiel  
-Comment tu as pu ...  
\- Quoi ça je t'en prie je suis une mage élite  
(Élite est le terme utilisé pour les mages qui sont juste avant les mages sacrés mais bien au dessus d'un simple mage S) et toi tu n'es pas encore un mage S alors tu n'avais pas pas la moindre chance mais je dois avouer que tu es puissant.  
-bah alors Natsu on a perdu  
\- T'as gueule le glaçon  
\- Comment tu m'as appelé la torche  
\- On dirait qu'ils s'entendent bien  
-Si tu le dis Erza  
\- Mira je te signale que quand on était petites petites petites ont été pas non plus destinés à nous entender. Pourtant maintenant.  
-C 'est vrai . Ou tu vas ?  
\- nul part j'ai un truc à faire  
-OK tu me dis si tu veux que je vienne  
-non merci  
Erza parti en direction du gymnase.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais la?  
-Alors tu me sens arriver à cette distance maintenant?  
-Bien sûr ne me sous estime pas Titania  
-C'est quoi ce sac tu t'en va?  
\- On peut rien te cacher.  
-Me sous estime pas.  
-Très drôle.  
-Tu comptais-me le dire?  
-Je croyais qu'on se disait plus rien.  
\- Je vois et Mira elle le sait je croyais que c'était aujourd'hui que tu devais lui donner ta réponse?  
-Je m'en fou de cette fille  
-Pourquoi tu pars?  
-T'inquète pas ça n'a rien a voir avec toi t'es pas le centre du monde.  
-Tu pars combien de temps?  
-Je sais pas encore le temps d'aller faire une mission et je reviens.  
-Quel genre de mission?  
-Une mission de 50 ans  
-Je vais pas te rappeler mais tu sais que c'est dangereux.  
-Alors tu t'inquiètes pour moi?  
-Bien sûr même si c'est fini on reste amis  
-Ouais je t'aime Erza.  
-Moi aussi .  
Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.  
-Luxus  
-Oui?  
-Prend soin de toi  
Et il partit.

Plus tard dans la journée quand la sonnerie retentie  
\- Ah Erza Jellal vous êtes là  
\- Euh oui on peut faire quelque chose a choisi pour vous Mme Mavis  
\- C'est le directeur qui m'envoie vous vous êtes tenu par l'organisation du dortoir . Les deux élèves se lancent un regard interrogateur.  
\- Non pas encore fini par conclure Erza  
\- Et qu'est ce que vous attendez?  
Allez dépêchez vous. En plus vous devez tout préparer. Je crois que personne n'a préparé les chambres. Vous en avez pour 3 heures alors dépêchez vous.  
\- D'accord alors on y va tu viens Erza  
\- Oui j'arrive Mme il faut qu'on vous prépare une chambre?  
\- Non je ne dors pas dans le même bâtiment que vous mais allez y maintenant.

Nos deux mages arrivent au dortoir.  
-Bon bah ya du boulot.  
D'abors sur va comptez les chambres. Après il va falloir: -vérifier que les deux salles de bains ont fonctionné; -attribuer les chambres; -les préparer faire les lits; -libérer les placards; -nettoyer les couloirs mais pour l'instant il faut qu'on trouve la liste des internes  
\- Ça fait beaucoup quand même. Moi qui voulait profiter de nos retrouvailles juste tous les deux.

Leur concerne se croisent encore une foi. La tension monte entre eux deux il l'a dévore du regard.

\- Oui bah je suis désolé mais des retrouvailles romantiques c'est pas pour moi.  
\- Comme tu voudras en fait c'est pas ça qu'on cherche. Il lui montra la liste.  
\- Si c'est ça tu peux me dire combien d'élèves il y a s'il te plaît?  
\- 14 sept gars et sept filles plus Luxus si y viens.  
\- Merde  
\- Quoi il y a que 7 chambres  
\- C'est quoi le problème ça tombe pile non?  
\- C'est toutes des chambres de deux.  
\- Donc il y aura une chambre mixte c'est ça?  
\- Malheureusement oui  
\- On a qu'à faire chambre commune c'est pas bien grave.  
\- Ça te dérange pas?  
\- Non j'ai toujours rêvé de partager ma chambre avec toi.  
-Hein  
\- T'es toute rouge t'inquète je rigolais.

Et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.  
Finalement après avoir nettoyer tout l'étage et préparer toute les chambres ils s'accordent une pause bien mérité. Tous les deux affalés sur un lit.

\- Dis moi qu'on a fini par pitié  
\- non désolé  
\- Mais je suis fatigué moi  
\- Courage. Elle lui caresse les cheveux et se leve. Faut juste aller verifier un truc dans les salles de bain et se sera fini .  
-Bon bah ça m'a l'air de fonctionner. Déclara t-elle contente d'avoir fini.  
\- Non assister viens voir par là.  
\- Quoi? Elle n'eu même pas le temps arrivé à lui qu'elle était trempée. Il l'arroser avec une pomme de douche s'en suis une bataille d'eau de longue haleine.  
-Non arrête je suis trempée. Son chemisier blanc était devenu complètement transparent et on voyait tout son soutien gorges noir en dentelle.  
\- T'es très sexy comme ça.  
\- La faute à qui?

N'en pouvant plus de se retenir. Il s'avance vers elle lui passe un bras autour de la taille pour l'attirer vers lui pendant qu'il lui caresse la joue son pouce retrace le contour de ses lèvres. Il se rapproche d'elle encore un peu plus elle le laisse venir il réduit la distance entre eux encore un peu et leurs lèvres se touchent ils s'embrassent durant de longues secondes quand elle se recule . Quand il lui demande ce qu'elle a elle part dans sa chambre sans même lui répondre il se repasse la scène en bouclé essayant de comprendre et Mira arrive.

-Wouah qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici?  
T'es trempé Jellal.  
\- Mira qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
\- M. Makarov avait pas de nouvelle. Alors je suis venu voir ce qui se passait.  
\- OK  
\- Et Erza elle est où  
\- Dans la troisième chambre sur ta droite je crois.  
\- Je vais la voir  
\- Je retourne en cour

Dans la chambre de d'Erza  
\- Salut ma belle ça va?  
\- Oui t'inquète bon alors comment ça se passe avec les nouveaux?  
\- bah ils sont sympas mais je crois que Natsu et Gray vont poser problème.  
Ils ne font que se battre.  
Mais ils ont de bonnes bases alors qu'ils aimeraient prendre en niveau sans problème pour le tournoi.  
\- Et Lucy je n'ai pas vu sa magie c'est vrai que jusque là elle ne l'a pas encore utilisée.  
\- On verra bien demain au cour de magie.  
\- Bon et toi t'as pas l'air bien tu t'es changé non?  
\- Oui mais je vais bien.  
\- il c'est passé quelque chose choisi choisi entre toi et Jellal?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?  
\- Une impression c'est tout.

Ahhh! Un cri strident se fait entendre.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien. Je poste enfin le chapitre 2 je sais que ça a pris du temps et j'en suis désolé mais j'ai mes cours et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire autant que je voudrais. Bref voilà la suite.

Chapitre 2:

Jellal déboule dans la pièce ou les deux amis sont déjà en position de combat.  
-Vous allez bien?  
\- Oui mais je croyais que tu étais retourner en cours qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
-J'avais ... Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se fait couper par Erza.  
\- On s'en fiche Mira. Il faut qu'on aille voir ce qui se passe!  
\- Tu penses que ça a déjà commencé?  
\- Apparemment oui.  
\- On parle de quoi la?  
\- Suis nous on t'explique en route.  
Et la fine équipe se précipite dehors.

A l'extérieur dans la grande cour se trouvaient près d'une centaine de monstre. Ce sont tous des automates réglés sur le niveau deux et trois (équivalents des monstres A et B dans l'épisode des jeux magiques quand Erza combat les 100 monstres dans le  
pandemonium) -Merde comment on va faire? On est que trois. On pourra pas tous les battrent en même temps.  
\- Je sais pas vous mais moi je m'enflamme! La reine des neiges tu vas quand même pas moi dire que t'as peur de la reine des neiges.  
\- Oh ça va l'allumette  
Et sans plus de bavardages un combat plutôt violent s'engage entre nos trois mages et les cinq de monstres en face d'autres.  
Les coups font rages et Natsu brûle la moitié du campus en attaquant plusieurs monstres à la fois.

Au bout de 25 minutes déjà une centaine de monstres sont au tapis.  
\- Finalement sur aurai pas dû s'inquiéter autant qu'ils se débrouillent bien.  
\- T'as sûrement raison.  
Après s'être débarrassé d'un peu plus de la moitié des monstres nos mages ont commencé à fatiguer.  
Mais alors qu'ils étaient sur une bonne lancer un des monstres se lance violemment sur Lucy en pleine transformation. Elle n'a pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle reçoit l'attaque de plein fouet et perd l'équilibre. Natsu la rattrape in extrémis.  
\- Erza .On intervient ou pas?  
\- On attend encore un peu.  
On voit comment ils se débrouillent et si besoin on intervient.  
\- Attention Erza!  
Sans attendre elle se fait plaquer au sol par Jellal qui la protégée d'une attaque de monstre. Il se retrouve au dessus d'elle. Ses yeux plongés dans les siens.  
-Je ... merci.  
\- Bon je crois qu'on va intervenir la.  
\- Le levier Tu m'aides à moi.  
\- Si tu veux princesse.  
\- Bon venez m'aider tous les deux s'il vous plaît.  
\- À l'arrivée Mira.  
Pendant ce temps Natsu, Gray et Lucy sont en mauvaises postures.  
\- C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus fort que tout à l'heure.  
\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi  
\- J'ai plus de force désolé. Wendy s'effondre presque aussi tôt.  
\- Poussez-vous! On s'en occupe.  
\- transformation! Erza invoque sa magie de rééquipement et se transforme avec l'armure du purgatoire elle dégage une aura surpuissante et déstuctrice. Comme si elle était invacible .Mira se métamorphose à son tour elle est entourée d'une aura lusine utilisateur capable de soulever tout ce qui se trouve à portée mais un cercle magique noir apparaît et elle se transforme en démon à sa puissance est incommensurable. Jellal arrive à son tour à eux trois ils pourraient être anéantir n'importe qui. En seulement quelques minutes les monstres s'écrasent les uns après les autres. Finalement nos trois héros se sont débarrassés de tous leurs adversaires en un temps record.

\- Alors c'est ça la puissance des mages élite.  
\- Ça rigole pas.  
\- Ils sont tellement puissants.  
\- Mais on va devenir encore plus fort qu'eux.  
\- Au moins on peux dire que tu manques pas de confiance la torche.

\- Comment va Wendy?  
\- Pas terrible je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie.  
\- Tu devrais y aller aussi Lucy ta l'air vraiment épuiser.  
\- Non ça va t'inquète mais tout le monde voit qu'elle n'est pas en forme.  
\- Aller viens Lucy je t'emmène  
\- Hein quoi mais attend! Natsu! Lâche moi! Mais trop tard il l'a porte comme une mariée sans vaciller et prend la direction de ...  
\- Euh en fait elle est où l'infirmerie?  
Oupsi notre héro n'a pas un grand sens de l'orientation.  
\- Par la suis moi je te montre.  
Une fois notre fine équipe arrivée  
\- Erza tu te moques de moi? Je t'avais dis de faire attention à eux regarde dans quel état ils sont!  
\- désolé Madame.  
\- En plus tu as abîmer ton joli petit minois mon canari regarde moi cette vilaine écorchure.  
En effet, elle avait une plaie à la joue.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ce n'est rien occupé vous plutôt d'elles.  
\- Comme tu voudras mais fais moi de l'espace et Jellal rend moi service occupe toi de ta copine.  
Le rouge lui monte aux joues quand son regard croise celui d'Erza. Ce qui donne à Mira un fou rire incontrôlable.  
\- Je savais bien qui avait quelque chose choisi choisi entre vous dit elle entre deux rires.  
\- On ne sort pas ensemble  
\- Mais oui c'est ce qu'on dis. Bon maintenant il faut que je me concentre sur sortez s'il vous plaît. Et Jellal voilà de quoi t'occuper d'elle.  
Il réceptionne les compresses et l'anticeptique.  
\- Viens par là.  
\- T'inquète vraiment c'est pas grave ça va passer tour seul.  
\- Assieds-toi  
\- D'accord t'as gagné  
\- Bon alors les amoureux vous allez commentateur?  
\- On n'est pas ensemble!  
\- Comme tu voudras ma belle.  
Jellal prend son menton entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à tourner la tête.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
\- Je vois pas ce que je fais alors arrête de bouger. Ça va piquer un peu je suis desolé.  
-Bon je vous laisse je vais m'occuper des deux autres.  
Erza échappe un soupir douloureux quand il effleure sa plaie.  
\- C'est bon .  
\- Merci.  
De retour à l'infirmerie.  
\- Comment vont-elles Madame?  
\- Je vois que tu t'es faite soigner mon petit canari c'est bien. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour la blonde c'est seulement un peu de fatigue mais la petite Wendy est très faible.  
Je vais demander à son frère de s'occuper d'elle.  
\- Bien merci je vais aller faire mon rapport à M. Makarof.  
\- Oui vas y.  
Et voilà Erza qui fait partie du bureau du maître.  
Du côté des autres. Natsu et Gray continuent de se disputer.  
\- Erza me manque dans ces moments là.  
Mira à une expression affligée à l'égard des deux camarades incapables de s'entendre.  
\- Au fait je demandais Erza est au courant?  
\- Non pas encore.  
\- Et quand est ce qu'ils doivent arriver?  
\- Ils arrivent la semaine prochaine mais elle sera sûrement absente comme chaque année d'ailleurs  
\- Ah bon c'est bizarre quand été enfant elle adorait cette fête. Elle n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle adorait se percher sur le toit de l'ancien musée c'est l'endroit où il y avait la meilleure vue.  
Ensuite sur va s'installer sur les rochers en face de la mer.  
et on regardait le feu d'artifice au loin. Quand les étoiles ont vu leur apparition sur restaient à l'observateur dans la chaleure de la nuit. Elle pouvait rester là bas durant les heures à regarder le ciel parler et réfléchir. Cet endroit avait le don de l'apaiser.  
Ensuite je la raccompagner pour qu'elle rentre chez elle.  
\- Elle m'en a jamais parler. Mais c'est trop romantique. Je savais pas que vous étiez aussi proches tous les deux.  
\- On était de bons amis on se comprenait plutôt bien et on s'est tout de suite bien entendu.  
\- Mais pourquoi t'es parti?  
\- Disons que c'est une autre histoire.  
Il lui sourit mais on peut lire un peu de tristesse dans ses yeux.  
Elle lui rend son sourire.  
\- MIRA!  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
\- C'est le maître il convoque l'alliance.  
\- Quoi mais qu'est ce qui se passe?  
\- Je ne sais pas il ne m'en a pas dis plus.  
Mira et Jellal échangent le même regard.  
\- A l'arrivée dis-ils en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe monsieur?  
\- Vous êtes tous la.  
\- Nan mais moi dit pas que ces trois rigolos font partis de votre équipe de choc pitié. Je m'attendais au min à Luxus ou guildarts fin des vrais mages quoi.  
\- Oh c'est toi je savais pas que tu étais encore dans la pièce depuis  
\- Erza trésor je t'en ai pris pris à toi moi je suis remis sans problème.  
\- tais toi ou je te jure que je te tue.  
Ses yeux sont plein de haine. Ses poings se serrent.  
Jellal et Mira se regardent c'est la première fois qu'il voit comme ça. Perdre son sang froid ne lui ressemble pas.  
Mira essaye d'intervenir mais Jellal la retiens.  
\- Erza ma puce tu perd ton sang froid la.  
\- Tu bluff ma ... Elle n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une épée est sous sa gorge. Ses jambes tremblent quand elle croise le regard d'Erza. Son expression si confiante et supérieure se transforme rapidement en peur qu'elle est terrorisée et ses jambes tremblent.  
\- Je te l'ai dis mais je vais te le répéter ta vie n'a plus aucune valeur à mes yeux et j'hésiterai pas à te tuer.  
\- Vente garce! Dégage  
\- Alors finalement c'est toi qui perd ton sang froid mais t'as raison je m'en vais tu me donnes envie de vomir.  
Erza fait disparaître son épée. Alors que notre inconnue s'écroule sous l'effet de ce qu'il vient de lui arrivé.  
\- Allons Erza! Le maître hausse le ton.  
Mais elle ne se retourne même pas.  
Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer la? Mira est encore dans l'incompréhension quand le maître prend la parole.  
\- ce chapitre est clos.  
\- Je suis Minerva de Sabertooth. Et je suis la pour m'excuser au nom de ma guilde. Il semblerait qu'un de nos membres est trafiqué vos robots d'entraînement et est entraîneur des blessés. Nous réglons actuellement le problème en interne bien évidemment il ne participe pas au grand tournoi. La discussion entre le maître Minerva et les deux représentants de fairy tail continue pendant encore une heure.  
Du côté de Gray et Natsu qui se dirige vers l'infirmerie.  
\- Yo comment elles vont?  
\- Salut  
\- Lucy t'es reveillé!  
\- On dirait bien. Un large sourire se dessine sur son visage pendant qu '  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
\- Commentaire de Wendy tu te sens?  
\- mieux.  
\- Elles vont pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui.  
La nuit finie par arrivée. Mira Lucy Wendy Natsu et Gray prennent la direction du dortoir tandis que Jellal raccompagne Minerva.  
\- Bon et bien je te remercie mais je vais continuer seule.  
\- avant dis moi ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Erza.  
\- Désolé mais ça ne te regarde pas.  
\- Je finirai par le savoir.  
\- Si tu veux vraiment l'aider évite de remuer cette  
Jellal allaitant rentrer mais il décide de faire un tour par la crique.  
\- Je savais que je trouverai la.  
\- En même temps c'était pas compliqué de deviner. Elle lui sourit tristement.  
\- Comment vas-tu?  
\- Bien merci.  
\- Tu n'as jamais su mentir  
\- Si mais c'est juste que tu me connais trop bien.  
\- Comme tu voudras.  
Il voit qu'elle frissons bien qu'elle a pensé à prendre de veste.  
\- Viens par là tu vas attraper froid  
Et il l'a prend dans ces bras. Ils partent dans leurs pensées regardant la mer.  
\- En fait pourquoi t'es revenue je croyais que tu voulais rester habiter à la capitale.  
\- Oui mais tu me manquais trop.  
\- arrête de te moquer de moi.  
\- Disons que c'est devenu tendu entre moi et mes parents.  
\- Je suis désolé je savais pas alors que t'es revenu habiter ici sans eux c'est ça?  
\- Je ne peux rien te cacher. Bon et toi c'est quoi l'histoire avec Minerva?  
\- Je peux pas te le dire. Il l'a rapproche un petit peu plus le président de lui et l'embrasse sur le front.  
\- Bon rentre?  
\- Comme tu voudras princesse. Il lui a tendance à main pour l'aider à se relever.  
\- Merci.  
Et ils se mettent en direction du lycée.  
\- Arrêtez vous tous les deux!  
Erza et Jellal s'arrêtent.

\- Désolé mais vous ne passerez pas.  
\- Écoutez, sur sais pas qui vous êtes et ça nous intéresse pas. Donc laissez-nous passer.  
\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris tous les deux.  
\- C'est bien vous Jellal?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors on doit vous ramenez à la capitale.  
\- Laissez moi devinez vous avez reçu cet ordre du ministre de l'intérieur. Erza lui adresse un regard interrogateur à l'allusion que son père soit ministre.  
\- nous ne sommes pas autorisés à vous le dire.  
\- Dîtes leurs que je ne rentrerai pas.  
Sur ce bonne journée.  
\- Ils nous ont prévenu que vous refuseriez et nous avons utilisé la force si nous y sommes contraint.  
\- Un conseil barrez-vous avant de m'énerver sérieusement dîtes lui que vous n'avez pas réussi à me ramener.  
Mais les deux agents invoque la magie lance leurs attaques simultanément sur Jellal qui les évités avec une facilité plus que déconcertante.  
Quand ils sont épuisés après plus d'une importance d'attaques. ils s'arrêtent.  
\- Bien nous partons mais sachez que votre père n'arrête pas qu'il y ait d'autres agents pour que vous récupériez il est prêt à beaucoup croyez nous.  
\- Au revoir.  
Jellal tourne les talons suivis de prêt par Erza. Tandis que les deux autres s'en vont dans la direction opposée.  
\- Tu m'expliques?  
\- Nan sur rentre.  
Pas de réponse de la partie d'Erza ils rentrent dans un silence des plus pesant.  
Une fois à l'intérieur.  
\- Wouah il s'est passé quelque chose.  
Voyant consulté des deux ne prend la parole. Mira change de sujet.  
\- Vous avez raté le dîner le maître était fou que vous ne soyez pas rentré il a dit qu'il vous préparez une punition dont vous ne vous souvenez plus mais à mon avis vous allez juste être privé de sortie pendant le reste de la semaine.  
\- D'accord.  
\- D'accord  
\- Ah et les filles sont réveillées! Annonce t-elle d'un ton joyeux.  
\- Génial.  
\- Cool .  
-C'est l'heure tout le monde dans sa chambre.  
\- Ah et sur une nouvelle gouvernante.  
Tout le monde se dirige dans sa chambre.  
\- Pas si vite tout les deux!  
Erza et Jellal relèvent la tête en même temps.  
\- Vous croyez pas vous en tirer aussi simplement tout de même?  
Pas de réponses  
\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi.  
Erza commence à tousser.  
\- excusez moi mais on ne pourrez pas reprendre cette conversation plus tard je vous pris. je me sens mal.  
\- Bien sûr que vous voulez être que je vous apporte un mars et l'addition aussi?!  
\- C'est bon je crois qu'on a compris.  
\- Tais toi jeune insolent.  
Vous allez nettoyer le réfectoire ensuite vous pourrez allez vous coucher.  
\- Quoi mais il est 20 heures.  
\- Vous n'aviez qu'à rentrer plus tôt  
\- Et vous serez de corvée jusqu'à la fin du mois.  
\- Je peux au min allez prendre une douche pour éviter de réveiller tout le monde tout à l'heure?  
\- Vous avez 7 minutes.  
10 minutes plus tard Erza se tient prête et ses partent au réfectoire.  
\- Ça va?  
\- Super j'ai toujours rêver de faire le ménage.  
\- Moqueuse très drôle.  
Ils finissent de ranger et ils préparent la salle pour le petit déjeuner du lendemain sortent des couverts les céréales etc ..  
Après avoir fini.  
Ils remontent dans leurs chambres.  
\- Dépêche toi princesse ou elle va nous engueuler et sur sera jamais tranquille.  
\- C'est bon j'arrive.  
Ils arrivent devant la porte de leur chambre et s'apprêtent à rentrer.  
\- Attendez vous deux!  
\- Et Merde.  
\- Pardon vous avez dis quelque chose?  
\- On a fini on peut aller dormir.  
\- Et vous dormez ensemble?  
\- bah sur un pas eu le choix.  
\- Pas de souci sur va trouver une solution alors. Maintenant allez dormir je verrai ce que je fais demain.

\- Bon je dors par terre?  
\- Abus pas on partage le lit tu te met à droite et je me met à gauche ça te va?  
\- Tu promets de rester de ton côté.  
\- Oui princesse.  
\- Je vais me changer.  
\- Depeche toi je veux dormir moi.  
\- C'est bon je me dépêche.  
Elle revient quelque minutes plus tard.  
En chemise de nuit plutôt courte. Qui laisse entrevoir ses formes.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Non rien t'es magnifique.  
\- Ouais bon t'éteint?  
\- Non je vues continuer de te voir.  
\- Bon je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu. Et elle éteint la lumière avent de se glisser dans le lit.  
\- J'ai pas assez de place.  
\- Arrête de te plaindre.  
\- Mais c'est vrai je peux pas me rapprocher  
\- Nan  
\- T'es pas cool.  
\- Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit princesse. Il s'amuse à ballader ses doigts le long de son épaule en traçant des cercles. Ce qui la fait frissonner.  
\- Oh je te fais tant d'effet que ça?  
\- Nan j'ai froid c'est tout.  
\- Si tu le dit.  
\- Arrête s'il vous plaît.  
Il passe son bras musclé et puissant autour de sa taille. Elle essaye de le repousser gentiment mais elle a fini par accepter sa présence et se réfugie dans ses bras.  
Il passe la nuit l'un contre l'autre.  
Debout tout le monde!  
Dans la chambre de lucy et Wendy  
\- Hein c'est quoi ça?  
\- Je sais pas mais il est qu'elle heure  
\- Quatre heures je crois Lucy est encore à moitié endormie  
\- Alors dépêche toi faut qu'on aille voir ce qu'y se passe.  
\- Je .. J'arrive ...  
Du côté d'Erza et Jellal  
\- Hmm  
Erza ouvre les yeux et soulage sa tête lentement vers Jellal qui la tient toujours dans ces bras.  
\- Salut toi. Il relâche son étreinte autour d'Erza et ils se lèvent en même temps .Jellal s'habille en vitesse et Erza enfile un jean en gardant sa noisette en guise de haut.  
\- Assister  
\- Quoi?  
\- Prend mon sueur. Sweat-shirt Il lui tend son bleu marine.  
\- Euh ... merci mais tu sais je peux sortir comme ça.  
\- hors de question. Lui dit il avec une voix protectrice. Ce qui l'a fait sourire.  
Tout le monde se rejoint dans le couloir 5 minutes plus tard.  
\- C'est quoi le problème?  
\- Je sais pas sur un répliqué des qu'on a entendu.  
\- nous aussi  
\- nous on est venu quand on a entendu tout le monde se déplacer.  
\- C'est quoi encore ce sketch?  
\- Vous êtes tous la. Tant mieux écouté des mages utilisant la magie perdue est introduite dans l'établissement. Inutile de vous rappelez combien ils sont puissants et dangereux. Ils ont réussi à éviter tout nos pièges ils ont recherché quelque chose pour l'instant vous devez garder votre calme.  
\- D'accord mais on fait quoi?  
\- Mirajane Wendy Jett vous passez par l'aile nord si vous entendez du bruit allez vous cacher.  
Gray Lucy et Levy passés par l'aile ouest.  
Elfaman Natsu et Droy vous vous continuez jusqu'à l'issue des secours à l'étage inférieur. Et ne chercher pas à vous battre parce que vous perdrez.  
Erza Jellal attendez mais où est ce qu'ils sont!  
Ou sont-ils passés comment ces élèves vont faire face à cette menace ...


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien. Je poste enfin le chapitre 3 je sais que ça a pris du temps et j'en suis désolé mais j'ai mes cours et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire autant que je voudrais. Bref voilà la suite.

chapitre 3:

Plus loin dans le bâtiment principal qui mène à l'entrée.  
\- Bon ils sont forcés dans les parages. Tu penses à qui?  
\- Une magie perdue forcée à une guilde illégale ou alors des sbirs de Zeleph je sais pas encore.  
\- Jellal?  
\- C'est bon je l'ai vu. Il riposte directement par une attaque en direction du mur sur sa droite.  
\- Pas mal .  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?  
\- Dis donc gamin qui t'as dis de poser des questions.  
\- Branche tranchante Burst Claw  
Après qu'Azuma a lancé plusieurs racines vers Erza, il crée une explosion en prenant écharpe, ce qui a été traduit par une attaque l'explosive. telle qu'une onde de choc parvient à faire trembler tout le bâtiment. Erza finit au sol.  
\- Pendant ce temps avec Jellal qui lutte pour ne pas se faire distancer par son adversaire  
\- Amaterasu!  
Jellal se retrouve prisonnier de 8 cercle magique en moins d'une seconde qu'Hades s'empresse de faire explosez.  
Jellal et projeter en l'air mais retrouve son équilibre in extremis. Cependant les dommages qu'il a encaissé sont nombreux.  
Armure du géant.  
Notre mage chevalier remet fils armure jaune et noire et assène fils adversaire de coup.

Du côté de Mirajane Lucy et Wendy.  
\- danse indigo!  
Mirajane se retrouve prisonnière d'une sphère de papier.  
\- Explosifs Rinka Renka, Wendy se retrouve bombardée de nombreuses spores explosives.  
\- Bien on va s'amuser un peu  
\- Tu crois pas si bien dire aile du dragon céleste Cosmos evite le coup.  
\- un moi Grow Flow Cosmos invoque une énorme fleur au dessus de Wendy, qui est aspiré par le trou situé au centre de la fleur.  
Wendy se débattre et échappe au contrôle du sort de Cosmos.  
\- Cerf du dragon céleste  
\- Makura Kamura, d'un coup l'aire se transforme en poison mortel.  
Wendy vacille et commence voire flou.  
\- Je vais t'aider Satan soul. Mirajane avale le poison qui les entourent sous sa forme de démon. Après avoir représailles de force Elle se débarrasse de Kimika après seulement trois attaques.  
\- A toi Wendy  
\- Hurlement du dragon céleste  
Cosmos tombe à terre vaincu.  
Et Mira rattrape Wendy.  
Jett lève toi sur y va!

Dans le batiment principal  
\- Azuma esquive les coups d'Erza  
\- C'est tout ce dont la grande titania est capable.  
A chaque coup qu'elle lui a rencontré il lui en remet un ils sont toujours à égalité. Mais les deux sont sur la fin.  
\- Ton pouvoir fait honneur à ton nom, Titania. Equipement rapide, bon maniement de l'épée.  
* souffrant *: Ah.  
\- Je suis vraiment impressionné. Grâce à toi je passe un excellent moment.  
\- Hum, c'est donc ça ça ça la magie de l'arc du grand arbre. Ça va être difficile.  
Je vois, tu n'es pas vantard pour rien. Ton obsession pour la force porte ses fruits.  
\- Azuma: Vas-tu enfin donner tout ce que tu as?  
\- Erza: Ceci dit, c'que tu m'as montré n'est pas suffisant pour me faire reculer!  
\- J'aime ta détermination ça m'exite  
* Ahah, quelle puissance incroyable. Il est extraordinairement fort. L'armure des fées est toujours endommagée. Je n'ai pas d'autre armure qui soit à la hauteur.  
Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Pour vaincre sa puissance magique je dois concentrer toute la mienne dans mon attaque. Je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie pour me défendre. * * Changement d'armure *  
\- Par conséquent je n'utilise aucune défense, je concentre toute ma magie dans mon épée! Il me faut une épée qui soit faite uniquement pour l'attaque. A moi épée féérique BENIZAKURA!  
\- Oh * rigolant *  
* Je dois le vaincre à tout prix! *  
\- Approche Titania!  
\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer! Je vais tout mettre dans cette attaque  
\- Tu es si terrifiante que mon cœur palpite!  
\- Erza * souffrant *: Ahah! Ah ah ! Ah!  
\- Titania membre de Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlett! Jamais de ma vie, je n'oublierais ton nom et ton grand courage.  
\- Vous êtes misérable!  
Erza repensant à Jellal  
Erza * encore retenue par là magie d'Azuma *  
-Il faut que j'me sorte de là!  
\- Tu ne peux rien faire c'est fini. Tu vas de nouveau prendre de plein fouet ma magie  
\- Une voix: Tu abandonnes déjà?  
\- Jellal?  
la vois de mira résonne dans sa tête Mira: Debout!  
\- c'est vrai je ne suis pas seule  
\- Oh.  
\- * dans sa tête * Je ne protège pas mes amis.  
\- Ça alors. Tu arrive encore à te relever.  
\- Ce sont toujours mes amis, qui me protègent!  
\- Oh. J'ai pourtant prit le contrôle de la magie de ce lycée et elle protège Titania! La foi, les liens. Leur vraie force, elle n'est pas individuelle mais collective. Quelle guilde prodigieuse. Magnifique!  
Erza donne le coup de grâce à Azuma.

Hadès et Jellal se livre dans une lutte acharnée les coups font rages .le combat est violent.  
Une voix résonne dans la pièce sans qu'on puisse identifier la personne qui parle.  
\- Azuma! Enfers!  
Les deux lèvent la tête en même temps.  
\- On l'a trouvé. En un rien de temps les deux mages disparaissent.

\- Ah tu es là tous les deux!  
Ils sont partisans du bâtiment est à nouveau sûr. Aidez moi à trouver les autres.  
\- Ouais à l'arrivée.  
Jellal est fatigué tout comme Erza qui perd l'équilibre il prend son bras et lui fait passer par dessus son épaule et passe son autre bras autour de sa taille.  
tandis qu'elle l'entoure de ses deux soutiens-gorge pour le maintien.  
\- Vous êtes en vente état tous les deux.  
Je vous avez pourtant dis que vous ne faites pas gagner. Souffle t-elle entre ses dents.  
\- Sur un gagné. Ce sont les seuls mots qu'ils arrivent à prononcer.  
\- Quoi?! C'est impossible. Et contre qui vous vous êtes battus quelles magies utilisaient-ils  
\- plus tard s'il vous plaît.  
\- Les amis vous êtes là? Soulagé l'équipe de Mirajane vient à leur rencontre à la vue de leurs compagnons Erza et Jellal se redressent et font comme si leur douleur n '  
\- Comment ça va?  
\- Pas terrible sur un du se battre c'était compliqué.  
\- Oui vraiment très dure commente Jett alors qu'il s'est caché dès qu'il a pu.  
\- Et Wendy?  
\- Je suis épuisé mais ça va.  
\- Super alors OK va chercher les autres.  
\- Erza Jellal allez vous reposer.  
\- Non on continue de les chercher et on ira se reposer après.  
\- Bien.  
J'appelle Gray. Déclaré Wendy en sortant son téléphone encore dans les bras de Mirajane qui porte depuis la fin du combat.  
\- Allo ... oui ... je t'expliquerai ... OK ... devant la bibliothèque ... et les autres ... D'accord on arrive ... moi aussi ..  
\- Ils sont au premier ministre .  
\- On y va  
\- Ah vous etes la. Dit la surveillante dans un soupir de soulagemment.  
\- Il reste plus qu'à retrouvez Gray Lucy et Levy.  
Elfaman demande à sa soeur pourquoi elle est dans cet état.  
Elle lui raconte les combats ...  
\- Attendez t'es en train de me dire qu'on a rater la baston put *** la plaie pour une fois qu'on pourrait s'amuser.  
\- Ou sont le glaçon Liss et Lucy?  
\- Ils ne veulent plus être loin.  
Ahhh. quelqu'un crie  
\- C'était quoi ça?! Demande Wendy  
\- C'est Lucy.  
\- Natsu participe!  
\- Erza fais quelque chose! Dis Jett  
\- Ça sert a rien vous n'arriverez pas à l'en empêcher.  
\- Mais il ne peut pas y aller seul! S'exclame Levy.  
\- Alors aller l'aider mais ne le gênez pas.  
\- Tu viens Erza? Demande Mira.  
\- Je vous rattrape.  
\- T'es vraiment en vente état toi tu tiens même pas debout aller viens par la.

Dans la bibliothèque.

\- Salut blondinette  
\- Qui etes vous.  
\- Désolé mais je ne suis pas autorisé à te dire que je suis Kain un des sept chevaliers du purgtoire de Grimoire Heart  
\- Je vois  
\- Je vais te terminer pour le bien de ma  
mission désolé.  
\- essaie donc.  
\- En fait je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de dvoir frapper une fille.  
\- Et bien il faut faire avec parce que à partir du moment où tu as franchi ces murs tu as défié fairy tail et ça je te le ferai payer. Alors prend moi comme adversaire.  
Sans perdre une seconde il s'approche d'elle et la projette au sol tout en essayant de la piétiner. Mais Lucy esquive son dernier coup.

\- T'es plus fort que t'en a l'air mais je vais te battre quoi qu'il arrive.  
\- Ne sois pas trop arrogante tu n'as encore rien vue a ma véritable magie.  
\- M. Cursey a toi de jouet il brandit une poupée dans les airs.  
\- Quoi?! C'est ca ta super magie? Une poupée  
\- Ce n'est pas une poupée c'est monsieur Cursey et la tu viens de l'énerver tu vas comprendre ta douleur grâce à lui. il peut contrôler les mouvements.  
\- Je demande à voir

Kain lui fait une démonstration, rencontré un de ses cheveux dans la poupée et donne la poupée à Lucy. Lucy frappe la tête de la poupée dans le sol, ce qui fait que la tête de Kain touche aussi le sol. Lucy rit et commence à jouer avec la poupée.  
Kain la lui reprend.  
\- Tu arrêtes ça maintenant je suis aussi en colère tu vas voir comme je peux être cruel et impitoyable.  
Mais pour ça j'ai besoin d'un de tes cheveux alors soit compréhensive et accepte  
\- Désolé mais cà me donne pas vraiment envie d'accepter  
\- trop tard.  
\- hein quoi? Il se tient devant elle et lui arrache un cheveux.

* mais comment can il se déplacer aussi vite. *

Il ne cesse d'agiter la poupée de sorte que Lucy se cogne d'un mur à l'autre à force d'encourager les coups elle est à peine consciente. Kain a décidé de faire une pause. Lucy s'écroule.  
\- C'est comme ça que tu compte me battre.  
\- Non bien sûr malgré fils ses nombreux bleus et plaies elle se relève durement mais sûrement.  
\- Je n'abandonnerai pas je suis peut être faible mais tant que je peux me battre je continue d'attaquer.  
\- Ouvres ton porte du Taureau viens à moi Taurus  
\- Meuh Lucy tu es toujours aussi belle  
\- Vas y Taurus élemine-le  
\- A vos ordres maîtresse.  
\- Tu as osé blesser Lucy et pour ça je vais te faire payer.  
\- Viens par là  
Le Taureau attaque de toutes ses forces mais il est repoussé par Kain c'est un échec  
\- Meuh désolé Lucy je ne suis pas pas pas assez puissant  
\- Ce n'est rien Taurus.  
Lucy appelle encore trois autres esprits mes c'est toujours la même chose qu'elle ne parvient pas à percer le sort de Kain.  
\- Merci Sagittaire.  
\- Merci Ariès  
Les esprits défilent mais la force de Lucy s'amenuise à vitesse fulgurante.

Une voix: Besoin d'aide Lucy?


	4. Chapter 4

Salut j'espère que tout va bien dans vos petites vies et si c'est pas le cas sur reste positif parce que tout finis toujours par s'arranger. Un grand homme à dis "à tout problème sa solution et s'il n'y a pas de solution c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème"

Chapitre 4:

\- Natsu. Elle sourit de soulagemment.  
\- Dégage toi ce combat ne te concerne pas .Kain attaque.  
\- A partir du moment où tu t'en prend à mes camarades je suis concerné et pour te faire payer tout ce que tu as fais je vais te mettre la raclée de ta vie.  
Kain balance un coup de poing vers le sol et Natsu dégringole.  
-Natsu!  
Lucy se relève péniblement pour aider dans le combat mais elle devient soudainement immobile.  
\- Qu'est ce qui marrive je peux plus bouger.  
\- Jai utilisé ma magie. Je t'ai pris une mèche de cheveux tout à l'heure.  
Kain lui montre M. Cursey qui a une mèche de cheveux.  
Il lui fait faire toutes sortes de poses.  
\- Ah mais arrête.  
\- Ça a l'air marrant.  
\- C'est tout sauf marrant. Elle se met alors à enchaîner des poses un peu plus osées.  
\- Arrête ça tout de suite. Natsu rougit mais se reprend vite.  
\- Alors on ça s'amuser autrement.  
Kain utilise alors Lucy comme arme contre Natsu. Comme Natsu ne veut pas la bénédiction il esquive les coups ou les encaisse.  
\- Je suis désolé Natsu. Kain la fait encore frapper Natsu.  
Mais Natsu s'énerve une cause des coups de poing continus de Lucy.  
\- Arrête de bouger s'il vous plaît.  
et il la retient par les bras de sorte à ce qu'elle ne peut plus le toucher.  
\- Vous savez au début je ne voulais pas me battre mais c'est toi blondinette qui m'y a obligé  
Pendant que Kain se plaint, Happy vole soudainement sa poupée à Kain.  
Natsu profite du manque d'attention de Kain et l'attaque.  
\- griffe du dragon de feu.  
Cependant, Kain esquive cela et donne un coup de tête à Natsu puis poursuit avec Dodoskoi (son sort). Natsu s'écraser contre un mur et est enterré dans les décombres. Lucy tente d'appeler la Viergo pour l'aider mais se rend compte qu'elle est à la cour de magie.  
Kain s'adresse à Natsu:  
\- Tu vois ou ta betise vous a conduite défier un mage comme moi mais sérieusement tu t'attendais à quoi tu n'aurez jamais pu me battre. maintenant tu vas devoir regarder ta copine mourrir en étant complètement impuissant.  
\- Luce fuis dépêche toi de partir!  
Natsu crie à Lucy de courir.  
Lucy refuse:  
\- Nan si je pars tu mourras. je ne t'abandonnes pas sur est une équipe ... Kain la met à genoux et l'attrape par les cheveux. Même si elle saigne, même si elle est blessé et un combat de force. Lucy sourit.  
\- Je ne m'enfuirai pas.  
\- Non arrête ça lâche la. Natsu est hors de lui prêt à tout.  
\- Plus personne ne verra ton jolie petit visage fais tes adieux à ce monde.  
Il commence à écraser son crâne. - - - - NON! LUUUUCCCCYYYYYY! Natsu crie et commence à se déplacer.  
Soudain: la jambe de Lucy se lève et attaque Kain.  
\- Je savais bien que ce truc pourrait servir. Natsu lui montre M. Cursey, indiquant que c'est lui qui a contrôlé son corps pour donner des coups de pied à Kain.  
Elle frappe Kain puis esquive le coup de Kain. Natsu, ravi par la magie,  
\- En fait cest genial ce truc maintenant le monde va devoir faire attention à Ultra-Lucy. déclare-t-il avec enthousiasme  
Alors que Kain se fait matraquer par - - - Dis moi natsu tu sais ce que c'est que les articulations! Crétin ça fais super mal.  
\- C'est pour la bonne cause.  
\- Par contre sans magie sur n'en viendra pas à bout et j'en ai plus alors sur fais comment?  
\- Assister à jai une idee.  
Natsu enflamme la main de M. Cursey avec des flammes, allumant également les mains de Lucy avec Fire Dragon's.  
Happy vole en utilisant sa magie de rapidité avec M. Cursey, faisant ainsi voler Lucy à grande vitesse. Ce qui provoque la propagation du feu autour de son corps, même si cela ne lui fait pas de mal.  
Ils obligent Lucy à attaquer Kain avec tout son corps en feu en utilisant une attaque secrète: Lucy Fire, battant Kain. Ils plient le corps de Lucy via M. Cursey comme une "pose de victoire.  
-Aie  
\- Bon maintenant faut te sortir de la.  
Happy et Lucy essaient de sortir Natsu du rocher. Ils sont incapables de le faire et Happy heureusement que Natsu brise Les rochers avec son feu.  
\- Besoin d'un coup de main? Erza propose à Natsu de l'aider à se libérer des débris dont il est prisonnier.  
\- C'est pas de refus.  
Une fois Natsu libéré.  
Erza viens la s C'est Mirajane.  
\- Comment t'as sur qu'ils y arrivaient  
\- Je te l'ai dis ai confiance en eux ils ont la puissance nécessaire pour devenir de grands mages mais pour ça il faut les pousser et se contenter d'être là au cas où.  
\- Mais on aurai pu facilement neutraliser Kain avant même qu'il touche à Natsu et on aurait pu éviter tout ce qui est arrivé à Lucy si tu avais donné l'ordre d'intervenir même si je t'es défendue devant jette Wendy et les autres je ne comprend pas.  
\- Si ils avaient été en danger de mort je t'aurai envoyé toi ou Jellal  
\- Mais ils étaient en danger de mort.  
\- Non parce qu'ils sont toujours en vie.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.  
Ils auraient pu mourir ils ont eu de la chance c'est tout et ...  
"La chance tourne Erza" rappelles t'en bien.

Plus tard .  
\- Erza attend il faut que je te parle .  
\- j'arrive.  
-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier ?  
\- Vous avez déjà du avoir la version de la gouvernante. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vous apprendre de plus.  
\- Erza je croyais que je pouvais te faire plus confiance que ça je te rappelle que toi aussi tu fais partie de l'escouade en cas d'échecs on tombe tous alors dis moi que je peux avoir confiance en toi .  
\- Désolé . Des membres de Grimoire Heart se sont introduis dans le lycée il cherchait quelque chose apparament ils l'ont trouvés et ils sont partis .  
\- et à propos de Natsu Mirajane et venu me trouver en me disant que tu avais dépassé les bornes. Je te le rappelle ils sont sous ta surveillance tu as donné ta parole .  
\- Je sais ce que j'ai fais mais croyez moi il sera prêt lui et tout les autres .  
\- le roi attend des résultats plus concluants tu le sais non ?  
\- Il sera assez fort pour tuer la cible ne vous inquiétez pas .  
\- Bien je te fais confiance mais ne les met plus en danger ils sont trop précieux pour ça et toi aussi.  
\- Je sais.  
Plus tard en cours  
Bien aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la littérature anglaise. Qui est une des plus belles matières que vous aurez la chance d'étudier.  
Erza essaye d'écouter mais elle ne parvient pas à entendre ce que dis la professeur .  
Elle sent une vibration dans la poche de sa veste. Quand elle lit l'écran une notification s'affiche elle lit le message.

"Rendez-vous tu sais où dans 3 minutes dépêche toi je t'attend."  
"J'arrive"  
\- Erza!  
\- Oui? Elle doit s'efforcer de lire sur les lèvres du prof pour comprendre ce qu'elle lui dit.  
\- Je ne vous dérange pas au moins.  
\- Désolé je peux aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît.  
\- Non je regrette mais ton téléphone avait l'air de t'intéresser plus que mon cœur alors à moins que tu ne puisse me rappeler ce que je disais depuis le début tu n'ira nul part.  
\- Désolé mais je n'ai pas écouté.  
\- Très bien alors dis moi ce que tu sais si j'estime que c'est suffisant pour que tu manques un de mes cours je te laisseai y aller.  
\- Euh ... Tous les regards se tournent vers elle. Mira qui se retourne rapidement Jellal qui regarde en se demandant ce qu'elle va répondre et Natsu Lucy et Gray.  
-Erza je n'ai jamais rien eu à reprocher mais tu commences mal l'année.  
\- la littérature anglaise est un courant littéraire concernant toutes les œuvres écrites en anglais.  
Le poème Beowulf aurait été la première œuvre de ce courant écrit au 7 eme siècle. Mais es Contes de Canterbury de Geoffrey Chaucer est le premier chef-d'œuvre de la langue anglaise.  
Au xvie siècle, Philip Sidney a popularisé le sonnet et Christopher Marlowe,  
William Shakespeare et leurs contemporains ont fondé le théâtre anglais, tradition reprise en 1660 à la restauration des Stuarts.  
Parmi les premiers romans anglais: Pilgrim's Progress de John Bunyan et Robinson Crusoé de Daniel Defoe. La Restauration anglaise, avec l'avènement de Charles II d'Angleterre, est propice à un foisonnement littéraire sans précédent.

\- Je crois que ça suffit Nan?  
\- C'est bon tu peux y aller.  
Sans un mot de plus elle s'en va.

\- Ah t'es enfin la  
\- Ouais désolé.  
\- Non c'est bon mais faut faire vite je veux pas que le vieux sache que je suis passé.  
\- OK  
\- Bon prend ça ça devrait pouvoir t'aider à tenir le choc encore un peu.  
\- T'es sur  
\- C'est bon j'ai été voir tous les meilleurs mages et guérisseurs mais les personnes ne peuvent t'aider une femme m'a dit que tout va qu'elle pourrait faire c'était te donner ça pour atténuer la fatigue.  
\- Merci pour tout Luxus.  
\- C'est normal après tout c'est ma faute j'aurai jamais du te laisser .. il laisse une pause  
\- Tu pouvais pas savoir ce qui m 'arriverai personnes n'aurai pu.  
\- Mais quand même j'aurais du ..  
\- Nan et si c'était à refaire je le referais.  
\- Mais ça va te coûter ta vie.  
\- Peut-être mais j'aurai pas pu vivre en pensant mourir.  
\- C'était à moi de la protéger pas à toi.  
\- Mais c'est moi qui était la bas.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé Erza.  
\- de toute façon on meurt tous un jour. Sur ce elle vacille et manque de tomber en arrière et de se fracasser le crâne contre le sol quand Luxus la rattrape.  
\- et Erza? Erza!  
\- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie  
\- Hors ... de .. question. Elle essaie de se relever mais n'y parviens pas.  
\- Faut juste que je ... Elle perd conscience avant de finir sa phrase.  
\- Viens par là magie belle  
Il prend dans ses bras forts et musclés. Et la porte jusqu'à l'infirmerie.  
\- Oh que sait il passé?  
\- elle est tombée dans les pommes .  
\- Tiens Luxus je ne savais pas que tu était revenu  
\- Si vous pouviez éviter de le répéter au vieux ce serait gentil je ne fais que passer .  
\- Je comprend tu es juste venu la sauver une fois de plus.  
Avoue elle te plaît ?  
\- C'est juste une amie à laquelle je tiens beaucoup .  
\- Mais oui sache juste que tu n'est pas seul sur la liste .  
\- Une amie la vielle .  
\- Ne m'appelles pas la vieille  
\- Vous êtes pas possible tous les deux vous faites un boucan d'enfer.  
\- Tiens réflexe ma grande .  
Erza attrape la boîte de pilules .  
\- arrête de m'appeler comme ça t'es surnom sont trop nuls .

\- D'accord, madame.  
Elle rougit.  
\- Faut que j'y aille.  
\- déjà?  
\- Oui je ne peux pas faire attendre mes sources.  
\- Je peux venir s'il vous plaît?  
\- hors de question tu fais trop pitié à voir.  
\- arrête t'es méchant  
\- Je suis réaliste.  
\- dommage parce que je me débrouille bien et était une super équipe.  
\- Ouais sur était même la meilleure.  
\- et ça pourrait continuer fais moi confiance.  
\- Quand t'ira mieux.  
\- Je voudrais tellement  
\- Je peux savoir quoi tu parles tous les deux?  
\- rien.  
\- Vraiment pourtant ça a l'air sérieux je suis infirmière et vos malaises à répétition m'indique que vous n'allez pas très bien.  
\- Tout va bien et je vais retourner en cours.  
\- Pas si vite.  
\- Il faut vraiment que je retourne en cour.  
\- Ça c'est encore moi qui décide.  
\- Erza tu veux que ...  
\- Au revoir Luxus.  
\- En fait je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main à l'occasion. Tiens toi prête.  
\- C'est bon je vais bien  
\- Alors On se revoi dans un mois pour les grand jeu.  
\- D'ACCORD .  
\- Attendez Erza Luxus sortez s'il vous plaît.  
\- Non s'il vous plaît.  
\- Il faut pourtant que tu me parle.  
\- rien ne m'y oblige je viendrai vous voir quand je serai à bout pas avant s'il vous plaît laissez moi mes limites.  
Une fois sortit.  
\- Bon alors elle te voulait quoi.  
\- Ah t'es toujours la.  
\- maintenant faut que j'aille voir le vieux je te raccompagne en cour si tu veux.  
\- Je croyais que tu devais rester discret sur ta présence ici.  
\- Oui mais pour toi je peux faire une exception.  
\- Oh c'est trop mignon.  
\- Oh ça va hein.  
\- Tu rougis Oh non j'y crois pas à moi sensible va.  
\- Attention.  
\- Quoi? Mais elle n'a pas le temps de réagir que le mur sur leur droite est pulvérisé par une attaque magique. Apparament un Hurlement du dragon céleste pas encore très bien contrôlé. Alors qu'elle pensait prendre l'attaque elle est étonnée de ne pas avoir de douleur après une telle attaque.  
Au contraire une sensation agréable l'envahie elle rouvre rapidement les yeux et estonnée de se retrouver dans les bras de Luxus blottit tout contre lui. Leurs regards se croisent il affiche une mine complice et les deux sourient  
Meme si Luxus voulait continuer de la serrer fort dans ses bras parce qu'il aimait cette sensation. Ils se retrouvent interrompu brutalement.  
\- Erza?! S'exclame Lucy pour savoir comment elle va mais elle n'a même pas le temps de s'approcher pour l'aider  
\- Aller debout ma belle c'est pas que j'aime t'avoir aussi près de moi mais tu me gêne un peu la. Déclaré t-il à voix haute comme pour mettre fin aux murmures incessant quant à raison pour laquelle ils étaient ensemble.  
Erza le regarde avec un air de défi .Elle se rapproche assez près de lui pour pouvoir lui murmurer doucement  
\- dommage je commençais à apprécier la situation. Elle lui dépose un baiser éclair dangereusement près de ses lèvres pour veiller à l'exciter. Cependant elle le fais assez vite de façon à ce que personne ne le vois. Et elle se relève aussitôt.  
\- Bon alors Wendy c'est toi qui a détruit ce couloir?  
\- Je ... J'ai pas fais exprès.  
\- C'est pas grave mais où est Mr Yajima?  
\- Il est parti il avait quelque chose à faire pour qu'ils nous envoient un entraîneur. S'il te plaît toi t'es super puissant aide nous.  
Erza se retourne vers son ami une idée derrière la tête  
\- Luxus?  
\- Non  
\- S'il te plaît  
\- hors de question  
\- allez  
\- j'ai dis non Erza.  
Wendy un peu perdue les interrompt  
-Rendez-vous parlez de quoi la.  
\- Je t'explique deux secondes.  
\- Ça te demande que dix minutes et elle apprend vite.  
\- T'es chiante.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Bon Wendy je te présente lui c'est Luxus et c'est aussi un chasseur de dragon donc il va t'aider.  
\- C'est vrai merci.  
\- et où sont Jellal et Mira?  
\- le maître voulait leurs parler  
\- Bon Natsu tu vas avec Wendy s'il te plaît et Lucy Gray reby Liss et les autres avec moi sur va travailler les sort de base.


End file.
